Avengers: the new generation
by emiliescrying
Summary: 《The Earth's Mightiest heroes》 Morgan Stark joined the most unreliable team in the universe, The Avengers. Peter Parker, Talia Thordoughter, Carol Danvers, Cassandra Lang, Ben Barnes, Miles Morales and Steve Rogers Jr. Every one of them have their own problems but now they got the whole Earth to struggle with. So here they are. To help and struggle.
1. beggining

_She is middle of nowhere. Everything is ruined. The whole world. Nobody is around. She is all alone. She's feeling cold. Trying to look around, move, explore, find out what happened, but she can't move. __And out of nowhere, a man. Not very tall, with a beautiful face and shiny eyes. He is walking towards her with a big friendly smile. __At first, she is feeling scared, but as it's the man getting closer and closer she starts to feel, safer and safer. __Who is that? He looks so familiar. Now he is standing in front of her. He is really good-looking. When she looks at him, he has tears of joy in his eyes. But why?__' Who are u?' she asks, he__ doesn't answer, he just leans into a hug. It feels nice, warm and friendly. Only one thing is off, it feels too familiar. The man is now crying.__' You look so big, sweetheart.' he says. She is really confused. Sweetheart. They stop hugging and start looking in each other eyes again.__' You don't know who I am really do u?' the man asks with a sad face. She really wants to say yes but... she can't recognize him.__' I... I'm sorry but no. I don't.' she says with a sad face... she feels ashamed, even though she doesn't really know why. She just has this feeling that she should've known this man. __It's silence for a few minutes but then the man whispers__ love u 3000.' __She can't speak. She can't breathe. Her eyes are filling up with tears, and the man hugs her again.__' It's okay... shhh...' he strokes her hair very gently__' I... I...' she is now crying her eyes out. She can't believe it's him. Is it even possible? __' I don't have a lot of time love.'__'But...' __'It's coming.' he says __'What is coming?' __He holds her hands tight and says __'Y__ou've__got some big brain, you'll find out.__'__he winks and lets her go __' No!' she still can't move__' No! Don't leave me!' she shouts as loud as she can.__' **DAD!' **_she woke up in the middle of the night, heavily breathing.

'Miss you are having another panic attack.' said robotic voice

'Thanks... uh... I... I didn't notice.'

she said sarcastically. She put her hand on her chest and tried to calm herself.

'Miss your heart is beating on high levels. You need to take your medication.'

she had fallen off the bed, failing to find her medication and starting to panic a lot more:

'Where... where...'

'Miss.'

'Where... where is it?!' she screamed, laying on the bedroom floor

'Here.' a robotic arm came out of the roof, giving her a glass of water and some blue and white pills. She had taken them as quickly as she could. After a few minutes she was feeling okay, still lying on the floor but okay.

'Ugh... Denmark couldn't you gave it to me earlier? I nearly passed out.' she said jokingly

'I'm sorry miss. Next time it will be much quicker. I promise.'

'Okay, buddy... now back to sleep.'

'And miss. Don't forget about your meeting tomorrow.' Denmark spoke

'I'll try my best. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

She laid back to her comfy bed with only one thought, about that dream. It was coming back every night. Every night she had to see her father go. Why is he in her dream? she thought. I don't even remember him... the famous Tony Stark. Hero, genius, legend. And she Morgan Stark was expected (by everyone) to be a hero, the strongest of them all, like her father, but still, she didn't remember him at all.


	2. The man of spiders

'Good morning Miss. Fellin' better today?' asked Denmark with a nice voice

'You will never stop asking, won't you?' said Morgan sitting at the table reading some plans for her new tech

'I'm sorry Miss if it bothers you.' said Denmark sadly

'No, keep goin' it's kinda fun.' said Morgan as she stood up and walked out of her bedroom

'What do you want today for a breakfast Miss?'

'As always.' she sat down at the couch and turned on the system

'But Miss, Mrs. Potts said that you should eat more, and-'

'I don't care Denmark.'

'But Miss..'

'As I said. As always, a cup of hot coffee, that's what I need.' said Morgan with a smile on as she was working on her computer. Her mother was always like this. Telling her what to do...

'Okay, Miss. But Mrs. Potts said that-'

'I said Denmark. I don't care what my mother said.'

'Oh... okay.'

After a few minutes, a hot, nice, cup of coffee was put on the table.

'Denmark remind me, When do I have the meeting?'

'At 9 AM.'

'And what time is it?' asked Morgan calmly, as she was sipping her coffee

'9 AM.'

'Wh-What?!' she had said as she accidentally choked a little on her coffee

'Yes, Peter Parker just is here. He arrived just a few seconds ago.' said Denmark calmly

'What?! Oh shit!'

'Language.' said nice voice on another side of her room.

'Peter!' shouted Morgan as she walked up to him. They hugged tightly and smiled at each other

'Your mother called me.' said Peter and sat down on the couch

'And what again?' she rolled her eyes and she sat next to him

'You stopped answering her calls, eating, and going out.' spoke Peter with a serious voice. He held her hand and looked at her

'Morgan...'

'Peter, I know it might sound bad. But trust me my mom just can't live with the fact that I don't need her anymore. That I don't need anyone. Okay? And don't bother with me and my problems, I'm an adult and I know what to do okay. I'm okay there is nothing wrong with me-'

'Morgan-'

'Nothing completely nothing. I'm okay I can breathe. I'm not crazy. I can sleep. I'm okay. Nothing to talk about. I can... I can.. I-I-I... I can't breathe... I...' Morgan fell on the ground with feeling pain all over her body, shaking. She couldn't help it...

What should she do? she asked herself lying on the ground. Peter jumped at his feet to hold her in his arms

'Morgan. MORGAN!' he shouted with fear

'Den... Denmark.' she said trying to breathe in. A robotic arm came, again, from the roof and it had given her her pills.

She took them and Peter helped her with drinking the water. She was feeling weak, still, she couldn't stand up so Peter was holding her in his arms. He was really scared. The feeling of losing her had been his worst fear. He was holding her so tight he didn't want to let her go. Never again.

'I'm sorry Peter.' Morgan said after a while when she was able to spoke properly

'What- why..?'

There were a few minutes of silence and then Morgan spoke:

'Now I really have to explain... shit.' she said with a smile on her tired face.

•••

'Coffee?' asked Morgan with a nervous smile. She was still kinda shaking as she leaned towards sink in her kitchen

'No...Morgan, what's happening? You are one of the smartest people on earth. Dougher of...'

'I know, Tony Stark. Legend, hero... and?'

'Why is this happening? When did this happened ?' asked Peter and stood up from the couch

'It started a many years ago... When my dad died, I started using pills against these things. My mom had to be sure that, even though I didn't have anxiety, I'll be okay. Or I think so... But then I stopped using my pills. At first, mom thought it was because of puberty but then she found out that I stopped using my pills and It got worse. I didn't want these pills and mom started to share the opinion with me. But the doctors said I had to. We went to the best doctors at S.H.I.E.L.D. And also,...this dream came about a year ago.' said Morgan with sad face and hand in her hair

'What dream?' Peter asked

'...It's about dad... he says that something coming.' said Morgan and her eyes started to fill up with tears

'Morgan. Morgan, shhhh. It's okay.' said Peter and Morgan fall right into a hug, crying.

'But what is-who is coming?' asked Peter trying to wipe her tears off her face

'I-I don't know. He said: You've got some big brain, you'll find out.'' Morgan said with a dissapointed voice

'He is right.' said Peter with straight face and hand on her shoulder

'What?!' asked surprised Morgan

'He is right. That's why I'm here. Not only because your mom called me... There is one group of people. Extraordinary. And there was an idea to brought together...'

Morgan knew already

'Avengers.' she interrupted Peter with a quiet voice

'Yeah. Avengers.

And we need you. It'll help you with all this. And the dream, it means something. You are the key.'

Peter walked to the door and leaned against the wall

'But Peter... I'm me and-' started Morgan standing next to the fridge

'And? That's why I want you.' Peter had held his hand in front of him and said

'Please come with me.'


	3. team?¿

They drove into a resort with one big central building and some smaller around the central.

'U don't really have anything... you know to wear and stuff.' Peter had asked right before they walked out of the car

'I do.' said Morgan and Peter looked at her with questioning face

'Oh... you'll see' said Morgan as they walked more into the center of the building. It was grey and modern-looking. They walked into a big round room where were 4 ppl sitting. On the front was a blond woman with short hair and blue eyes. On back in the corner, a girl with short hair and lots of scars on her face. Morgan sat down and next to her was sitting another dark-haired girl and boy with black skin and curly hair.

'So?' asked the blond one

'So... This is the one. This is Morgan Stark.' the girl next to her had looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder

'Nice to meet u Stark. I'm Cassandra Lang, for friends Cass.' said the girl and smiled at her

'I'm Carol Danvers as well knowns as-'

'Captain Marvel.' said Morgan, as she was looking at Carol

'I know u. When I was younger I made some tech for you.' said Morgan with a hope that Carol had remembered her

'I do remember. You made the best working and looking suit I ever had. That's why I wanted you on the team too.' said Carol and winked at her. Morgan started to feel a nice feeling in her chest she didn't feel for a long time

'Hey!' said nervously boy who was sitting next to her. Morgan turned at him and said

'Hi, I'm-'

'I KNOW WHO U ARE. I'M A BIG BIG BIG FAN. YOU ARE MORGAN STARK, ALIVE GENIUS.' shouted the boy. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Carol was trying not to laugh as well as Cass and Peter

'But... ugh... I'm Miles Morales.' said the boy and he covered his eyes with his hand to avoid eye contact. The girl in the corner stood up and walked up to show herself. Morgan felt weird energy as she had walked next to her

'I'm Talia Thordoughter, goddess of fire and underworld.' she got blue eyes and broken smile, also her hair was blond mixed with black and brown.

'Nice to meet you.' said Morgan. Suddenly the door opened with a big bang a lot of unexpected light came to the room. Two people were coming inside. Both of them were boys in Morgan's age. One wad tall blond in really good shape and the other one was with brown hair and also in a good shape. They were laughing and joking around.

'Junior! Ben! You are late!' shouted Peter and came to them to shut the door

'Pete, calm down.' said the blond one. Peter looked at him with an angry face and pointed at the free seats. The two guys had sat down and the blond one started again:

'And what are we late for anyway?'

'Her, dumbass.' Carol said angrily and pointed at Morgan. The blond one stood up and looked at Morgan. His eyes were like the brightest sky, and when he comes closer to her Morgan was starting to feel weird. Peter stood next to Morgen to kinda protect her. The blond one smiled and said:

'Nice to meet you Stark. Steve Rogers Jr.' Morgan was close to choking herself

'What?!' everyone was looking at her with a suprised face. That was the moment she realized that she had been living in her house just with her tech for too long. Peter looked at everyone and said:

'I called you all because I want to make a team. The mightiest heroes all together.'

everyone was listing, even the blond boy.

'All of you can a and will live here. We will train, save and learn. And later became a real team.'

'I AM IN.' yelled Miles with his hand in the air and the brown-haired boy rolled his eyes

'Me too.' said Carol and looked at Morgan with a smile

'I am in too.' said the blond boy and the brown nodded that, he is too

'You know my opinion.' said Cass

The girl in the corner (Talia) as well nodded and said:

'I agree with the idea of yours Man of Spiders.' Peter smiled and Talia was trying to give the smile back.

The only one left was Morgan. She was nervous. Everyone was looking at her once again. Is it a good idea? To lock herself in a big building with total strangers. She asked herself

'Morgan?' asked Peter and Morgan looked at him with a scared face. Her breath was suddenly quicker

Calm down.

Calm down

Calm down.

Said Morgan to herself

'Yeah. I'm in too.' Peter smiled as she said so, and put his hand on her shoulder. Morgan was surprised she hadn't collapsed. She was okay.

•••

She got a room just for herself. It was empty just one bed and dresser. She looked at her hand and tapped twice on her watch a hologram came out of it

'Denmark? Mark 335 now.' said Morgan and looked at the window

'And please be careful, don't break anything.'

'Sure Miss.' she shook her hand a little and the watch was back to normal

'So Stark.' suddenly a voice came from her back. The blond boy, Junior, was standing there

'Hey.' said Morgan a smiled at him with a sarcastic smile

'You don't really know what happened.'

'No.'

'Everyone thought that you died for a while.'

Morgan looked at him with a surprised face

'Oh... I'm still dead inside u know.'

Junior looked at her with a confused face

'And how did you get here? I thought that Steves children are in another realm.'

'Yeah, I know. But I am his grandson. Falcon wanted a real Captain back and my DNA is very very close to his. I look like him, I fight like him... So here I am. Captain America and you the Iron Man.' said Junior and looked at Morgan. Suddenly a big thing burst through the window and opened up. All of Morgan stuff was there lying on the floor, also a lot of papers and tech things that Junior doesn't understand. Mark 335

'Sorry.' said Morgan but the boy was not there anymore. She had been having a wierd feeling when he is around. Like he had to do something with her. But she didn't know. And she didn't want to judge someone from the first sign. She started to tidy her room and all the things that were in Mark 335. After a while, she had realized that someone else was in the room again

'Pete?' she turned and he was standing there

'Hey.' he smiled and walked up to her to give her a big hug. After a few minutes of hugging, they stopped

'So... that was unexpected.' said jokingly Morgan

'You wanna talk?' asked Peter and both of them sat down on her bed

'I just... what happened when I was gone? Is everyone okay? And mom? The two guys? Who are they?'

'All right then, your mom is okay. Worried but okay. She tried to get to you but you wouldn't let her. And then when no one saw you for a long time they said you are dead. Also, your mom didn't tell me at first. But then she explained. She also tried to get the fake news down but lots of people still believe that you are dead.' said Peter sadly

'And the two guys-' Peter continued

'- it's Captain's grandson Steve Junior. He is in your age and he is the only one with the same genes as Steve. He is close to being his twin.'

'Sure, I noticed. And the other one?' asked Morgan looking at door where was Juinor standing a few minutes ago

'You remember Winter Soldier? Bucky Banners?' asked Peter and Morgan nodded

'That's his Son Ben Barnes. He is a soldier and in really good form.'

'Nice and the "fanboy"?' asked Morgan and chuckled a little

'Oh... Miles. He is like me. A lot. The kid who doesn't know what to do with himself.' said Peter with a big smile

'Fun.'

'Yeah, you know the other ones, don't u?' asked Peter

'Uhm. Cassandra is Antman's daughter. Carol is, you know Carol. And Talia... she kinda scary but I do know who she is.'

'I think you'll like each other after a while.' Peter said and stood up to walk away

'Who, each other?' asked Morgan with a confused face

'You and Junior. You and everybody.' Peter said and walked away.


	4. no need for help

Morgan had woken up really early. She was thinking about everything that happened, the whole night. The sun was shining and she was feeling weirdly okay. She sat down at her table and looked at her plans. She had never really thought she could be a hero. Morgan always helped heroes, made tech for them, made their looks in her head. But she never thought, even a little, about her being THE Iron man. She was always just the smart mechanic behind the tech.

•••

She looked through all the costumes she had made before. And then she found it. Her father's plans. Red and gold ironman suit. How predictable, she thought. The suit was the same as the little boy's costumes, that she saw on Halloween when she was a kid. When she was a kid she always thought about her dad coming from the sky and kissing her on her forehead. She looked at the suit once again. She liked it, after all, it was too much but still, she liked it. After a while, she decided that she wanted to play around with the suit. She changed the colors, made it less noisy and she added some of her newest tech.

Now it looked like something she would wear even though it still reminded her of her dad. A smirk showed on her lips:

'Denmark, make me a prototype.'

'Yes, Miss.'

She looked at the plans one more and left the room with a thought about Tony.

She went downstairs and sat down in the living room. Everyone was asleep. What a beautiful silence. Suddenly Morgan spotted a light on the balcony and Carol appeared walking through the balcony door

'Morning.' said Carol with a big smile

'Can't sleep?' she asked and Morgan nodded. Then she sad next to Morgan and putting her hand to her shoulders

'What about you?' whispered Morgan

'Oh, I just brought some donuts. You want some?' asked Carol and even without answer she pulled them from her bag. She always looked full of joy and energy. Her hair was fluffy and shiny and her old black jacket complimented her eyes.

'Nice, thanks.' smiled Morgan and Carol gave the smile back

'First day of training. It'll be fun.' said Carol as she swallowed a piece of donut

'You should call ur mom. She is really worried.'

'True.' said Morgan. She had a bad feeling in her stomach but she decided to call her anyway.

Carol understood that she should leave and she left. The phone started ringing

'Hello?' said the voice in the phone

'Hey mom, It's me.' said nervously Morgan.

She expected a lot of shouting and bad words but it was just silence.

'Mom?' Morgan said quietly

And her mom just said

'I was so scared that something might happened to you.'

'-mom.'

'And I think you made the right decision.' she never thought that her mother could accept the dangers of being in the Avengers. And now this

'Thank you. I am sorry mom. I am sorry I locked myself in a big house all by myself. I'm really sorry I made you worry and that-'

'It's okay Morgan. I'll come to visit you as fast as I can. Enjoy your time. I love you. Bye.' said the voice and ended the call. It was surprisingly okay.

'How was it?' sounded Carol's voice from the kitchen

'Fine, I guess.' chuckled Morgan

•••

After a few hours of Carol and Morgan talking and watching Netflix. Everybody came down. The blond boy suspiciously looked at her when he was coming down to the kitchen.

'Okay, guys. Today, we have some things to do. But first, every one of you will have your morning training.' said Peter.

'I'll show you the training rooms, so follow me' everybody finished their meals and followed Peter through the building.

The training rooms were massive full of lots of different things and also full of light. Peter was talking about loads of things you can try there. But Morgan was more and more scared. She had never really fought someone. She wasn't the fighter she was always the smart one.

'So Carol and Talia solo training. Ben with Cass. And others solo too.' said Peter. Everyone walked away to train only Miles and Morgan staid standing there.

'Pete?' asked Morgan quietly

'I don't... I don't know how to, u know fight.' said Morgan sadly and Peter came closer to both them

'I guess me too.' said Miles sadly. Peter smiled and patted Miles's hair

'You kid will train with me. And Morgan, you can try it with Young Captain.'

Morgan's heart stopped

'Can't I train with Carol?' asked quickly Morgan

'No, she is too much for you. She has her own training. Try it with Cap. He will spare you, I promise.' said Peter and walked away with his arm on Miles's shaking shoulders.

Cap looked at Morgan and came to her with one hand in front of him

'Don't be scared. I'll try to be easy on you.'

They shook hands and Morgan felt more and more scared.

'First without weapons. But pick a weapon for later.' said Cap and picked up his iconic shiny shield.

A memory rose in her mind. A memory of Steve Rogers coming to their house and asking her dad to come with him. That night her dad decided to go save the universe. And that morning she saw him as he was taking the shield and she came to him:

'Daddy? Where are you going? Why are you taking the shield?' she asks him. Tony turns at her and smiles at her

'I need to give it back to someone special.' says Tony and leans towards her

'More important than mommy?' asks Morgan

'No, darling but he is very special too...I just wished he would have realized that.' says Tony with a sad smile.

'Don't be sad daddy. For me, you are the most special person in the galaxy.'

says Morgan and hugs him tightly.

'Yes, Morgan ur right. I'll tell u a secret but shhhh.'

'Yesss?'

'You are the most special for me too.' whispers Tony and picks her up to kiss her. They both laugh for a minute and then Tony said sadly:

'I have to go, but we will see each other very soon. I promise.' says Tony and gives Morgan a kiss on a cheek

'Bye daddy say hi to the special one.' says Morgan, not knowing her dad will not come back

'Haloooo. Did you pass out or what? Chose something.' said Cap with his hand moving in front of Morgan's face

'Oh... sorry. Give me a sec.' said morgan and looked at the weapons.

There were all kinds. Knives, swords, shields... but only one caught her eye. It looked like old Ironman's gloves. She picked them up and took a careful look at them.

'Okay, let's go.' they both (without the weapons) walked into a big white room. Morgan looked around and Cap said:

'Let's change.' all of the sudden a big thing came from the ground and Cap walked into it

'Ugh... what a trash tech.' said Morgan and tapped on her watch

'Strech fit 001 please.' her whole outfit started to change to a one big, black, fitness, overall.

Then she waited for Cap to change.

•••

After a few minutes, Cap was in his fitness outfit too, looking suprised and confused

'How, how did you change that fast?' asked Cap with confusion in his voice

'I'll have to update some systems around here.' said Morgan with a little chuckle. And then the stress came. She tried to remember all these action movies and stuff, but she was so stressed she couldn't even speak.

'Here we go. First round. I'll try to be easy.' said Cap and made a fighting pose. Morgan tried to copy Cap but it eventually didn't work out. He started running towards her and made an energic move with his hand. Cap missed Morgan's shoulder just for a little because she bent down and slid to the side

'This is easy?' she asked jokingly and tried to avoid another one of Cap's hits. This time he hit her in her shoulder and tried to smash her to the ground.

'You should see me doing hard.' smiled Cap. At the moment a millions of thoughts flew through Morgan's head.

How to fight?

Noone've ever taught her that.

All of a sudden she grabbed Cap's hand and made a random move with it. It magically worked Cap was on the ground. He stood up and looked at her

'So medium.' he said ashamed of himself

'Now let's do one with the weapons.'

they walked back to the room with the weapons. Cap took his shield and walked back. Morgan looked at the gloves and then up to the roof

'Wish me luck.' she whispered and the gloves automatically get on her hands. It was weirdly nice feeling having them on her hands.

'Let's do this.' smiled Morgan.

Cap was very good with his shield, and also he stopped being easy on her. But it seemed to her that every time Morgan won he got angrier and angrier.

'I have a feeling-' said Morgan right before she blocked Cap's punch

'What?' yelled Cap through the sounds of the fight

'I have a feeling you hate me.'

Cap stopped for a moment and then he said

'No, I don't... I just...'

'What?'

'In my universe Tony... he wasn't that big of a hero.' said quietly Cap as he slid away from Morgan's blasters.

'Excuse me?'

'I just... he... Just forget it okay?'

'No.' Morgan hit Cap's chest and tried to put him to the ground

'No... forget it.'

'C' mon.'

'No.' Cap was getting angrier and angrier. He started to push Morgan and hitting her with his shield

'Cap.' Morgan was getting terrified

'I said NO!'

'CAP.' Morgan fell hardly to the ground and hit her head

'Stark?'

•••

_'Morgan?' she heard a familiar voice. She was back in her dream world_

_'Dad. I... I am so glad ur back. But why? Why am I back here?' Tony gave Morgan a hand to stand up. Morgan was supriesed by sad face of Tony's._

_'Dad is something wrong?'_

_'They need you. So I have to protect you.'_

_'What do you mean?_

_'Something that you think is helping you through all your fears but actually, it is stopping you from becoming who you are.'_

_said Tony with a straight face_

_'What fears? You mean my anxiety?'_

_Tony nodded and looked at her_

_'Peter is helping me but he could never...'_

_'Not a person, a thing.' said Tony. He looked stressed and scared but Morgan didn't notice. She was too busy thinking_

_'My pills! They are helping me. But I still don't understand?'_

_'Love, I need to go. But we'll see each other soon.'_

_'But dad what does this all means?!' yelled Morgan at Tony as he was disappearing into shadows_

•••

Morgan woke up. Leaning towards her was Peter, Steve, and Carol

'Morgan!' yelled filled with joy Steve. It was the first time he called her by her name

'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard.' said Steve as he and Peter helped Morgan get up. Everybody was around her trying to help. Talia brought water and Miles something cold for her head.

'Are you okay?' asked quietly Pete

'Yeah. It's all okay I just need to talk to you for a sec.' she looked at Pete and stood up

'Calm down genius. Ur still weak. You need rest for the day.' said Carol and held her in her arms

'But-'

'Don't worry. I'll take you to your room.'

•••

After a while, only Pete stayed. Steve stayed for a little longer too, still trying to apologize but than he left for the training.

Peter sat on her bed where she was lying

'What did you want to talk about?' he asked

'I had a new dream. When I passed out, I went back to the place with dad.'

Peter looked satisfied

'What happened?'

'He said he need s to protect me. He was acting weird and he said: _Something that you think is helping you through all your fears but actually it is stopping you from becoming who you are._'

Peter thought for a little and turned back to Morgan

'I'll think about that. But now, rest.' said Peter, hugged Morgan and left.

Morgan fell asleep hoping her dad will appear again.


	5. the heart

'Miss?' the voice of Denmark woken up Morgan.

She was just half asleep and she saw a big person standing in her room. She jumped on her feet just then she realised it's not a person but an armour. Her armour. Black and silver shining in her eyes. She was amazed by her own work.

'It's your prototype 0.1' said Denmark. She came closer to the armour. Something was missing. The arc reactor. She looked at her chest thinking.

'What time is it Denmark?' asked Morgan with a sleepy voice

'4 AM in the morning miss.'

'Oh, Goddamit.' swore Morgan. She was hungry as a wolf.

•••

'I'll be back in a sec.'

She went downstairs to the kitchen. It was dark everywhere and she couldn't see a thing

'Ugh, fuck.' she swore again as she hit her thumb. Blindly she tried to find the fridge but suddenly the lights went on

'Hey.' said voice.

She turned around and the young Captain was standing there

'Junior? What- why aren't you sleeping?' asked Morgan

'I heard a sound and I thought some thief came. You want something to eat? We had pizza.' he bent and opened the oven 'We saved some for u.'

They sat down on the couch and Morgan started eating

'Again I apologize for what I've done.' said Juinor with a sad face

'It's okay. I was too weak anyway.'

'So I heard some voices from ur room.'

'Oh-' said Morgan and put the pizza on the table '- I... I am remaking my dad's armour.'

'You are?' Junior looked surprised

'Yep.'

'I know it might be unuseful but, I have something for u.' said Junior and jumped on his feet.

He ran to his room and took a small, round, red box. As soon as he came back he gave it to Morgan

'What is it?' askes Morgan

'Open it.'

She opened the box and small round thing was lying there. It was her father's reactor

'He gave it to my grandfather long ago-' said Steve and ran his hand through his hair '- and I thought that u would use it.'

Morgan didn't know why but she became so happy when she saw the reactor

'Thank you, Junior, thank u very much.' said Morgan and putt the reactor back to the box

'Let's go to sleep now.' said Morgan and stood up from the couch

'See ya.'

'Night.' said Steve and stayed sitting in the couch.

Morgan was ready to walk away from the living room and suddenly she heard: _Wierd just like her father._

She turned around in confusion.

'Excuse me?! What did you say to me!?' asked angrily Morgan looking at Cap

'I didn't say anything.' said Junior with a confused face.

Morgan was surprised. She knew she heard something.

'Are u sure?' asked Morgan.

How could he lie to her face like that?

'Yep, I was just sitting here... maybe you just heard a voice. Talia said she heard once a voice too.' said Junior with a smile.

'Oh.. okay. Bye then.' she walked up to her room.

She really heard him saying something.

Or was she just hallucinating?

'Whatever.' she said to herself and went back to bed.


	6. city and a friend

The next morning Morgan got a text that her mother will be visiting her. She wasn't really happy about it. Her mother was nice but sometimes too nice... When she was little Rhodey came to visit her like every day. Her mom felt better with some help but then Rhodey went to space and didn't come back for a long time. Morgan missed him but once in a while she got a message how's he doing, and that morning she got one too.

It said:

Are you okay?

R

'Are you okay? What does that mean?' asked herself Morgan.

The after breakfast they all went training. Now she got a solo training. When Peter said it, Morgan heard Cap's voice from distance: Thank God

But when she looked over her shoulder she saw him talking to Ben...

The training was okay. She wasn't best at it but at least she didn't pass out. When all of them finished Talia came to her and said quietly:

'You are better than worse.'

'Oh... Thanks?' said Morgan. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or a criticism

'I just want to ask you, if I could talk to you. Like a friend.' even though Talia looked scary she herself was scared. Morgan understood her. Talia was all alone without friends, family on Earth.

'Of course.' said Morgan with a smile and Talia smiled back to her.

'Now everyone has free time for themselves. But u will be at home till 9 PM. **Everyone**.' said Peter and looked at Ben and Junior, when all of them sat on the couch in the living room.

Peter talked a little with Morgan but then he and Carol had to leave, for business things. Talia talked with Morgan too. After a few hours of talking, Cass came too. They had a lot in common. Morgan and Cass tried to explain to Talia what Netflix is or Google. It was a lot of fun.

'I like this kind of magic.' said Talia after exploring what is Google. Cass was really trying not to explode to laughter

'I like it because I know how to use it.'

'And you are really good at it actually.' said Morgan with a smile

'Oh I have to go.' said Cass

'I'm sorry Morgan but I have to leave too.' they both stood up

'Why?' asked Morgan

'Our dads are calling. My dad is sometimes too caring. You know what I mean... So see ya' said Cass and Talia waved to say bye too.

Morgan was alone. She realized she did not know what that means. She suddenly started to have a real urge feeling to hug her dad. She wanted to feel annoyed by her dad...

•••

'Hey.' a shy voice had sounded through the room. Morgan turned around and saw Miles nervously walking up to her

'Hi. Wanna sit down?' asked Morgan and pointed at the seat next to her

'I... No... I wanted to ask you. Peter had told us that you don't really know the city, and I... I just wanted to show you around. Because I-'

'Yes, sure.' said Morgan with a smile

'And- wait what?'

'Yep. I'll be ready in like 5 minutes.'

'Oh... okay.' they were both still in their training outfits. Miles rushed to his room and got changed as quickly as possible. He was wearing his hoodie and some basic jeans with a top.

Morgan chose a turtle neck with nice black trousers. They both looked at each other in confusion:

'Ready?' asked Miles with a nervous smile. Morgan nodded and they together left the house

After an hour of traveling they got to the city:

'So where do you want to go?' asked Morgan. After a long time, she was finally out. It felt kinda weird. All of the people in the streets started to stress her out. But Miles looked the most confident Morgan had ever seen him

'First, let's get something to eat.' said Miles, grabbed Morgan's hand and navigated her through the city.

They ended up in a small restaurant on the corner of a small building. When Morgan first tasted her burger she was so surprised

'How can be something this unhealthy be this goooood.' said Morgan and took another bite. Miles just smiled at her and took a bite too

'I'm glad u like it.' Miles's voice sounded much more adultlike when he wasn't close to the team

'U said ur a fan?' said Morgan after a while

'Oh... yes.' said Miles with a nervous face

'Oh don't be ashamed. It's okay. I never met my "fan".' said Morgan and laughed a little

'Really? Oh... now I understand what Pete meant with she does not go out, thing.'

Morgan looked out of the window. The street was full of people, lights and sounds. For some reason, it made her anxious

'I don't like lots of people.' said Morgan

'Me neither. Especially people like Ben and Junior.' said Miles with a sad voice

'Why?'

'Oh. They are nothing like their fathers. Just because they have fame and looks, they think they are better than everyone.'

said Miles

'But- Cap... he seemed nice.' said Morgan with a memory of the late night talk

'Are u sure? He is a pretty good actor.' said Miles. Morgan suddenly remembered the: _Wierd, just like her father_, thing.

'I don't want to judge him.' said Morgan with a smile and they continued in eating their meals

'So Miles, how did Pete find u?' asked Morgan after sipping her cola

'Oh, we met a year ago. I was making a grafitty in my town and suddenly I had this thing that we call spider scenes-'

'Yep I know.'

'- but that time it was like an earthquake in my head. And around the corner was Pete with the same problem. We looked at each other and we became friends. You know at first it was weird to be a friend with THE Peter Parker.' said Miles in a dreamy voice

'And now I have to do online high school because of the Avengers.' Morgan nodded

'I already have 10 PhDs, so I have no worries.' they both laughed for a little and then Miles asked

'You really have 10?'

'No... just 9.'

After their little feast, Miles wanted to show Morgan something special. They had to go to the underground to find it. After a 10 minute walk, they reached the place

'This is it.' said Miles. It was a big round room or maybe something like a tunnel full of graffiti. But not just some graffiti it was graffiti about her. Morgan couldn't believe her eyes

'What- what is this?'

'You know. When the news said that u are dead everything started to be chaotic. Lots of people know you just from stories but some do really know who you are and they appreciate the things you do for the world. Like your books or how you help people all around the Earth. Some do even recognize that you did the costumes for some of the old Avengers... and they wanted to remember you. Just like they do remember your father.' said Miles. The walls were all full of her paintings and her in an iron man suit

'Miles. Thank you.' said Morgan

'It's fine-' Miles didn't have a chance to end his sentence because Morgan hugged him

'Wow.'

'Miles? Can I ask you something?'

'Yes?'

'Do you think I should be the next Iron man?'

'It depends on you. I have spider powers just like Peter and still, I am not Spiderman. I am me.' said Miles right away and Morgan smiled at him.


	7. voices and medicine

When they came home they Miles went back to his room and Morgan already knew that her mother was waiting for her. It was that weird feeling what you get when something good or bad is going to happen. She found her waiting outside of the building next to a small lake

'Hey mom.' she said

'Oh hey, I didn't see you coming.'

Morgan sat next to her. For a minute they just stayed staring at the lake

'I like it here.' said her mom

'Me too. Mom, I want to talk to you about my dreams. I have some drams and there is always...'

her mom interrupted her:

'Dad, I know. Peter told me about it.'

'Oh okay. But I have a new one.'

'Go on...'

'So this time, dad was in a hurry. He was kinda scared too and he said... it's too long. In conclusion, he says that I should stop using things that help me.'

said Morgan with her hands all

'Hmmm. Something that helps you?' her mom said trying to think.

'And I thought he might mean my medicine. That I should stop using it.'

'You might be right.' her mom said with a smile on her face

'So I need to ask you. What... Or why did I start using it in the first place?'

Her mom stopped for a moment and then said:

'After his death, you told me multiple times that you are hearing voices.'

'Voices?! You never told me so.' said Morgan

'I didn't want you to think about yourself as psycho.'

'But what voices?'

'I don't really know as soon as you started using your medicine the voices stopped.'

Morgan needed a minute to understand all that her mom said.

_Voices?_

She asked herself.

_Like when I heard the voice when I was with Cap?_

•••

'What time is it?' asked Morgan. They were sitting there for an hour or more. The peaceful silence and looks at each other was all that Morgan could do

'Almost nine.' said Pepper (her mom)

'What?! I need to go.' said Morgan and jumped at her feet. They hugged and Morgan said:

'I'll call you.' she turned around and suddenly she heard

_You say that every time..._

'I promise I will call this time mom. I really try to call you every time I say that I'll call you and...'

'Okay? Why are you telling me all of this?'

asked her mom with a confused face

'Because you said-' and at that moment Morgan realized that it wasn't just some voices in her mind,

'I really need to go. Bye, mom. See ya.'

her mom looked confused and happy at the same time leaving the area in her car

•••

Morgan came to the main building.

_Peter._

_I have to find Peter._

That wad only things that she had in her mind. And also that she was late. It was far after nine and she was scared that Peter will be angry with her. She went right to a business part of the building. She was almost running when she stopped. She heard voices around the corner. It was Junior, Ben, and Peter

'Are you out of your minds?! You have a second chance here and you do this!' it was Peter's voice, he was very angry.

'cOme OOoN PeTE, uR My BesTIe.' this was Ben's voice he sounded weird just like as he was,

'You are DRUNK!' yelled Peter

'PetE!' this was the young Captain

'No nO No! I dOn'T Do dRuNk'

'Oh, Junior...' Morgan heard the disappointment in Peter's voice. She tried to get closer but she tripped and got into the conversation.

When she got up she noticed that the boys looked awful then

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk with you Pete.' said Morgan nervously

'SoooOrry YoUng laDy, BuT hE Is TAkeN!'

when Steve said so, Ben started to laugh uncontrollably

'Sure you can.' said sadly Pete

'whAT?! DeAr PeTE! yOU sAiD wHO ComES LaTe, wiLL HavE a PrOBlem! AnD sHE iS lAtE!' yelled Junior

Pete got very very angry. Morgan could feel that he wanted to throw Cap through the next window. But he calmed himself down

'Let's go Morgan.' Peter took Morgans hand and he grabbed her hand

'NO!' yelled Ben and pushed Morgan aside

Peter stood up and pushed Ben to the ground. For a sec Cap looked like he was deciding if he should help Morgan or Ben but as soon as Peter looked at him he jumped down to help Ben. When Peter helped Morgan get from the ground she caught a horrible look from Cap. She could heard him thinking

_Always the hero, huh?.. fuck off Stark._


	8. peter knows

Morgan stepped into Peters's office. It looked overstuffed and dirty. Just like Peter, tired. He sat down and offered Morgan and seat

'So?' he asked

'Will Ben and Junior be okay?' she asked with Junior's words sounding in her head

'Yeah... I will check on them later.' he said with a sad face

'But now... what did you want to tell me?'

Morgan stopped to think about how to explain it and then she started

'I found out something, something about myself.'

'Okay?´ he asked in confusion

'Remember the last dream?' asked Morgan and Pete nodded

'Yeah.'

'I know why dad wanted me to stop using the pills.' said Morgan excitedly

'So why?'

'I know it might sound weird but, my mom said I was using the pills because I was hearing voices and... ugh... how to-'

she stopped for a while and thought

'Okay, Peter. I need you to think about one thing. Just do it okay.'

Peter nodded and it was quiet then. Morgan looked into his eyes and tried to think about hearing voices and him and all the things and all of a sudden she heard:

_I'm so tired. I need more sleep._

She jumped at her feet and happily said

'I heard you!'

'What?' asked Peter with a confused face

'I heard you thinking. You said _I'm so tired. I need more sleep._'

Peter stopped and looked at Morgan with a surprised face. He stepped closer to her and held her hand

'Do it again.' he said. His eyes looked calm and happy. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his mind. And then she heard him calmly saying

_I'm so proud._

She looked up and saw him smiling.

But then it exploded. She fell down to the ground. So many voices and thoughts of somebody else's flew through her mind.

**_I'm so proud. __Oh, Goddamnit! __So funny. __Everything is so weird. __Should I eat tuna or salmon sandwich ? __I hate her. __Ouch, my head.__ Tuna for sure. __STOP! __I'm done. What should I say? Jesus... I miss my home. So left or right? Will she say yes? _**

She couldn't stop it. Her head felt like an overstuffed box. Peter tried to help her but it was as like she was in a coma she couldn't wake up.

'Morgan!' yelled Peter

'Morgan What's happening?!'

'MORGAN!'

It was too much for her, and her mind. So she yelled as hard as she could:

**'STOP!' **

and it stopped. All the thoughts but also Peter. He did not move

'Peter?' as soon as she said that he woke up. Confused and stressed.

'What was that?' they said at the same time

'I don't know... but when you said Stop. My mind stopped. I couldn't move.' after Peter said so they both stayed silent. They realized what was happening

'I can... Wait? I can control minds?' asked Morgan surprisingly.

'Yeah... Yea you do.' said Peter with a smile and hugged Morgan.

'Thank you for believing in me.' whispered Morgan to Peter's ear as they were hugging

'I'm so proud. You are my star-' said quietly Peter '-always brightening my day.'


	9. the roof thingy

Peter decided that she should try it on others too. So she read the minds of the whole team. It was weird. Everyone except Cap and Ben enjoyed it. Kinda.

Carol had left, because of some space things. So there was just Peter to look after them. Morgan and Miles missed her a little.

And every time Cap stepped into the room it was tense. Every time.

Morgan didn't have to look at him to know that he was mad.

Morgan started to hang out with Miles more and more. They were slowly becoming really good friends. Also, the trainings were every evening and morning.

But Morgan started to think about the things that her dad said was coming, more and more.

One night Morgan woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. Her Dad's reactor was lying on the table, so she took it with her.

She took one of the cars and drove for 15 minutes. The thing about Ben made her really sad... and also how Cap behaved. She didn't want him to hate her.

_But whatever?_

She said to herself.

She parked the car and went to the city. After a few minutes, she found herself in one dark hallway. She looked at all the weird people and she felt okay. She wasn't scared of them. Mostly because she could read their minds. They were as scared, worried and sad as all the other people. Then she found a place where her mind could be safe. A roof of one weird motel. She climbed up and sat down.

The whole city was shining. The whole world so small and right in front of her. It felt like she was among all the people. She pulled out dad's reactor and looked into the brightness of the thing. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. She looked up at the sky and asked:

'Why did you have to leave? Maybe u saved your world but look at my world. Mom is too busy and sad. Peter is tried and sleepless. I'm messed up and...'

All of a sudden she heard a loud bang. She quickly hid the reactor and turned around.

It was a person. He/She fell on the ground and then it was trying to get up.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I won't bother you.' sounded low voice of a boy.

'It's okay... really, come if you want.' said Morgan with a smile, even though she knew the person couldn't see that.

The person sat down next to her.

He was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie unedited. He pulled out a pack

of cigarettes and one beer. He pulled down his hood and showed his nice

face. He had nice kind eyes and

black hair. She turned to her and said:

'I'm Marcus. And you are?'

Morgan stopped for a second. She couldn't say her own name, could she?

'Pepper Rogers.' said Morgan.

_Dumbass. __You couldn't think of a better name, could you?!_

she told to herself

'Nice to meet you. One nice cigarette for one nice girl?' asked the boy and offered her a cigarette.

She pulled out one from the pack

and the boy lightened it with a lighter.

She could feel the stress coming away

'So Pepper, why are u here?' asked by looking at the people in the streets

'Ugh... a lot of thoughts to process.' said Morgan. She wondered why did he ask that

'And you?' asked Morgan

'Oh...' he stopped for a little

Morgan looked at him and thought about reading his mind

_Should I tell her?_

she heard looking into his mind

_Sure, she looks __okay._

he looked at the sky and said

'It's my dad.' he said

'He... is he. And I feel like I am not enough for him. And when I do something and he is happy everyone else is mad. I come here every time I think I failed him.'

Morgan looked at him and said:

'I don't have a dad. He,' she stopped for a moment 'He died in a battle. I don't know anything about dads... but I think he just wants you to be proud of yourself.'

'I want to make HIM proud.' he said sadly

'You will.' Morgan said

he said nothing and opened the can with beer. He leaned towards Morgan and said:

'U want a sip?' he smiled

•••

'It was nice talking to you.' said the boy. They talked for maybe an hour. They both enjoyed it

'What if, we met here, about this time next Wednesday huh?' asked the boy as Morgan stood up

_I don't even know him._

'Sure.' said Morgan and smiled at him

'I'll be here.'


End file.
